


Our Story

by emperorseijoh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ceo Jeno, gonna add more tag along the way ig, has a lot of cursing... like a lot, jeno will have an amnesia, noren on their late 20s, secretary renjun, will start getting fluff and domestic at chapter 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: “Why me?”“I don’t know? Maybe because it’s you, it’s always you.”





	1. The CEO

It’s 6 am in the morning when Renjun sat down at the coffee shop beside the company where he was working. He ordered a tea while sitting on the table beside the glass wall of the said café. Watching the said building where he works, it was a tall one and based on its structure everyone can easily say that the company was one of the best or maybe the top company at Seoul or even the whole South Korea. Renjun can still vividly remember how he was accepted to the company.

 

It was first Saturday of June, a week after Renjun graduated at his former university, the weather wasn’t exactly good that day, the sky seems dark even though it’s just past 10 in the morning, the wind was way too cold too and he’s about to lose his apartment (even though his roommate Jaemin assured him that he can pay for the both of them this month). He was standing outside the Lee Enterprises, one of the top company of their country, rumors says that the owner was a young billionaire, a playboy, and not so responsible for his position at the company.

 

It was the second company he was about to go for job interview as of that time. When he was about to take a step forward so he can enter the building someone beside him decided to speak, making him jump from where he was standing while holding his chest.

 

“Lee Enterprises huh?”

 

“Don’t scare me like that!”

 

The boy turn his gaze at him then, showing off his bright eye smile that made Renjun’s racing heart calm down a bit, the boy was wearing a black suit that totally looks good on him, but Renjun won’t say it aloud not specially when he was referring to a stranger. “You’re going to apply there?” the boy asked while pointing his finger at the building with his kind smile, eyes not leaving Renjun.

 

“Yes.” He answered clearing his throat a bit before looking back at the building. The stranger beside him chuckle then before shooting a question again at Renjun that caught him off guard somehow. “If you’ll be given a chance to be the CEO of Lee Enterprise, would you accept it? Are you confident enough to accept it?”

 

The question was a bit much that Renjun decided to take his gaze back to the stranger who was surprisingly still looking at him with his smile. His smile was kind, warm and gentle, it doesn’t pressure him even though his question was so weird. It’s like he’s asking Renjun out of curiosity and that he’s not joking around. Since it was a stranger and Renjun doubted that he was even working at Lee Enterprises since he looks so young Renjun answered him with his honest thought. _It’s a stranger anyway how can it go bad?_

“I’ll accept it, after all the board members or the CEO won’t give it to me if I’m not even fit for the position right? Who the hell in their right mind would give me the company with all their trust without even knowing if I’m capable of handling it on my own? And I’m broke, it will give me a break and money, if I know that I can handle it well who am I to say no?” Renjun smiled not because of his speech but because of the stranger’s reaction, he looks like he’s amused and shocked that he finds it hilarious and _cute_.

 

“Anyways nice talking with you but I think I should head inside now, I still need a job.” Renjun breaks the silence then, slightly waving at the stranger he finally turn his back, entering the building with his calm demeanor, maybe it will work and the interviewer will see him as a competent employee.

 

Renjun internally gulp when all of the eyes are on him. When he approached the information desk minutes ago after he enter the building to ask where he can head for the job interview the staff suddenly received a call, strangely the staff keeps on looking at him while she was answering the call and after it ended she personally ushered him to the top floor of the building and that’s how he end up on the office at the top floor with some people sitting on the couches looking at him.

 

“This way, Mr. Huang.” Renjun blinks a few time after he was brought back to reality, the staff was now standing at the big door behind a table. Not making the staff wait for more minutes Renjun followed her then and when he step his foot inside another room he gently chewed his lower lip, preventing his mouth to hang open.

 

The top floor was truly beautiful, after the elevator open his was greeted by a simple office, Renjun thought it was the CEO’s office since the whole floor was literally the office but he didn’t recognize the door behind the table and now that he’s finally inside the other room on this floor he can tell that the entrance of the floor wasn’t the CEO’s office ,instead it was the room behind the door that he entered, it was more spacious than the outside, the end of the room was a glass wall with the view of the whole city, there’s also a two door at the left while there’s a flat screen tv on the right, the middle of the room has two long couches that was facing each other with a coffee table in between and at the end of the room there’s a table with a swivel chair.

 

_‘Lee Jeno’_

 

Renjun read the name through his eyes that was carved on the glass name plate above the table, under it there’s a ‘Chief Executive Officer’ that was written as well. His yes traveled up to the man that was sitting on the swivel chair behind the table then and now his mouth was finally hanging open.

 

“No way…”

 

“Tell everyone outside that the vacant position was now already taken.”

 

The man show his eye smile towards Renjun as the staff bowed her head beside him and leave the room, leaving Renjun inside the room alone with the CEO who was also the stranger that was standing next to him earlier outside the building.


	2. The New CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun believes that Jeno is up for a new bullshit but Jeno gave him something he didn't thought he will have or be even deserving.

Renjun blink his yes a few times before turning his gaze to the person who brought him back to reality, _ofcourse it’s Donghyuck_ , the younger knocked on the table before placing Renjun’s cup of tea at the table, sitting on the opposite side of the older with his arms crossed. “So why are spacing out again Mr. Huang?” the older rolled his eyes before grabbing the cup and sipping on his tea.

 

Donghyuck used to call him ‘Mr. Huang’ whenever he was teasing the older since everyone at the company calls him like that except Jeno, the CEO himself. “Nothing, I was just remembering how I get hired at the company.” He said watching the building once again. “It’s fate saying it’s time for you to be rich.” They both chuckled at Donghyuck’s remarks since it’s partly true, the company was indeed paying him a lot, his monthly salary can make him live for half a year without worrying for money.

 

They finally stop laughing when Renjun’s phone rings, a _‘Fucking Jeno’_ flashing across the screen with Jeno’s random selfie at Renjun’s phone on the background. The older sighed with his eyes closed first before picking up the phone, he can feel a problem was about to come once Jeno open his mouth.

 

 _“Can you come here at the office? Like, now?”_ and that problem was made by the CEO himself, Jeno will be the death of Renjun in no time.

 

“And why? It’s not yet my working hours Jeno.” Renjun answered while eyeing Donghyuck who was now seriously looking straight at him.

 

 _“Just come here.”_ Jeno answered defeatedly that made Renjun snorts.

 

“Nah, like what I said it’s not yet my working hours.”

 

_“Just come here and… and throw away my—“_

 

“Your fling? Your new flavour? Your new girl? Boy?”

 

_“Damn it just come here.”_

 

Renjun was about to answer back when the call ended making him sigh as he stood up, sending a smile towards his friend. “I need to go, I’m sure the office smells like sex again.” Donghyuck laugh at the statement then sending Renjun out to his café so the older can finally go to his work.

 

After entering the building few of the staffs and employees greets him, making him smile as he greeted them back. Fixing his tie and hair inside the elevator Renjun let out a contented sigh, waiting for the elevator to open, a loud _‘ting!’_ breaks the silence inside. Renjun put his suitcase on the table then as well as his cup of tea before heading inside the CEO’s office, ready to fight and bring his boss’ new fling outside the building but instead he was greeted by silence with Jeno sitting on one of the couch with a bottle of champagne and a cake at the coffee table.

 

“Is it your birthday?” Renjun asked as he sit down beside Jeno leaving at least a meter space between the two of them. “What? Renjun you literally celebrated my birthday with you and the whole company 5 months ago what are you saying?” Jeno asked back, scrunching his nose with disbelief.

 

“Then why is there a cake and a bottle of champagne?” Renjun point his finger at the coffee table, not leaving his eyes at Jeno who seems to get where he’s coming from. “And where is your girl?” Jeno let out a questioning grunt then, frowning towards the older like he’s asking him to elaborate his question. “Oh, is it a boy?”

 

The whole room turned silent then with Renjun blinking at Jeno while Jeno looks back at him with a frown. After minutes of staring at each other, Jeno dropped his back at the couch, leaning his head on the back rest looking like he’s stress as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a mannerism of him whenever he’s stress before he groans loudly, breaking the silence inside the room.

 

“I was just joking earlier, I said that so you will come here immediately.” Jeno explained as he bring his gaze back at Renjun.

 

“Then why did you call me here, with a cake and champagne? What’s the occasion?” he asked waiting for his boss’ reaction, he knows Jeno a bit that he can tell if there is something wrong. Jeno show off his eye smile then as he sit properly again, grabbing the bottle of champagne as if he’s going to open it now. “Oh no, I sensed that you’re gonna say something bullshit again Lee Jeno.” The younger laughed at Renjun’s remark as he finally opened the bottle, pouring the liquid on the two glass placed beside the cake.

 

“Well if I were you I wouldn’t say it’s bullshit.” Jeno answered back as he put the champagne down at the table, grabbing the glasses as he handed the other to Renjun, the older accepted it suspiciously, bringing it to the tip of his lips, waiting for Jeno to speak again before he drinks it. “I’m just about to say that you’re going to be the new CEO.”

 

The room fell silent again with Jeno waiting for Renjun to speak. After a good minute of silence Renjun drink his champagne in one go, putting the glass immediately on top of the table as he look straight in Jeno’s eyes. “Stop joking Jeno or I’m gonna deck you right here, right now.”

 

Jeno chuckled as he sipped on his own champagne before answering Renjun. “No I’m not joking around, I’m serious, starting today, you’re the new CEO.”

 

“Why me?” Renjun asked softly as he starts playing with his fingers.

 

“I don’t know? Maybe because it’s you? It’s always you.” Jeno answered with his eye smile, making Renjun scoff as he pour his glass another round of champagne and drinking it in one go.

 

“What do you mean it’s me?”

 

“Remember the first day we met?”


	3. I don't want to disappoint him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can be the CEO for as long as he wants me, but I’m scared that along the way he will be disappointed to me, I just don’t like the idea of Jeno being disappointed to me.”

_“The first time we met?” Renjun asked, pouring his glass again and Jeno’s._

_“Yeah, I asked you if you’ll accept being the CEO of Lee Enterprises if I asked you to and you clearly said yes.” Jeno thank him as he grabbed his glass back, sipping on it before continuing. “Before you even came I’m already finding someone who can do the work for me, who can be a CEO for me and then you suddenly happen. What did I tell you that day when I hired you?”_

_“That your hypothetical question might come true and you’ll be the one who’ll make the most deserving for it— the fuck? I thought you’re just joking and making me feel pressure to be a competent secretary?” Renjun glared to the younger as he suddenly feel scared, is he really deserving? What if he fucked up? What if he lose everything that Jeno worked hard for ever since? He suddenly has a lot of worries on his shoulder that he unconsciously start chewing his lower lip._

_Jeno crossed the space between them as he put down his glass, bringing his right hand at the older’s thigh while the other one holds Renjun’s own hand. “Hey, it’s okay, you’ve been working here for 3 years I know that you’ll be the perfect for the position, I made you one, it’s you since you said yes and it will always be you, don’t worry I’ll be with you the along the way, you’ll just be the CEO for the meantime, I’ll get it back once everything in my life is okay.”_

_Renjun nodded his head, not leaving Jeno’s eyes who smiles again, it’s been 5 years yet the warmth and gentleness on those pairs never left. His racing heart was now starting to calm down, Jeno always has his way on making him calm down and until now Renjun doesn’t know how, it’s just the younger always had that effect on him._

_“Can you please remove your hands off me now before I hurt, I’m sure you wouldn’t like it, right?”_

“Are you aware that it was a lot for me to take in?” Donghyuck said as he sipped on his coffee before continuing with his hands flying away on the wind to add some theatric effects on his dramatic voice, it’s annoying at first but Renjun got accustomed to it ever since they became friends. “So he said you’ll be the CEO starting tomorrow for him and then you panicked so he held you as he start getting sap and after that you threaten to punch him? God Renjun, you idiot, it’s a lot to take in for me, you guys are the sweetest.”

 

Renjun already expected that the younger will react like that, ever since Donghyuck met Jeno with Renjun on one of their working session the younger doesn’t stop teasing him, drawing a lot of _what if’s_ that will all end with Renjun end up having a relationship with Jeno. It was embarrassing at first that he start blushing uncontrollably in front of Jeno for a week. God, Renjun wants to bury that memory on the deepest part of his brain but he can’t, not when Donghyuck still find his way on making a fuss between him and Jeno.

 

“Whatever just make Jaemin’s coffee now, I need to leave.” Renjun said after he finished his tea, fixing his tie and grabbing his suitcase along the way to make his way to the counter to wait for Jaemin’s Iced Americano. “Jaemin? He’s going to your condo? Again?” Donghyuck asked as he joined Renjun walking towards the counter.

 

“Yeah, it’s just month after he bought a penthouse while I bought a condo, were still not used to live on our own and he’s stressed taking his doctoral degree while I need a good food.” The older answered with a smug smile watching Donghyuck move behind the counter and starts making the coffee. “Jun you’re literally a good cook too, I dare to say that you and Jaemin’s cooking skills are on the same level. I can’t still believe why I didn’t even join the two of you on your apartment before so I can have a taste on both of your foods on daily basis.” Hyuck answered as he turn his back at Renjun who was now smiling at his friend.

 

“But I miss Jaemin’s and it’s already 3 weeks after I visited his penthouse, it’s his turn on visiting mine now.” Renjun fished out his wallet then, getting his credited card ready to pay the coffee. Donghyuck handed the cup of coffee to the older as he grabbed the credit card, sliding it while tapping on the screen before handing it back to Renjun. “I still wonder how the two of you didn’t end up dating each other.” The younger asked making Renjun laugh as he bid his good bye to Donghyuck.

 

A loud _‘ting!’_ and the opening of the elevator helped Renjun to get out of his sleepy trance as he move to walk over his condo, tapping his passcode, the door opens, faint voices from the tv was ringing inside his house. “I’m home.” Renjun shouted as he remove his shoes before going straight to the living room, dropping his suitcase on the floor while handing the cup of coffee to a sleepy a Jaemin that was lying on his couch.

 

“You’re early today.” Jaamin greeted him as he sit down to drink his coffee, making Renjun lie on the couch instead of him with the older’s head now resting on his lap. “Jeno send you off already?” Jaemin asked his eyes not leaving the television as he watch some medical documentary with his hand holding his coffee while the other one was now brushing Renjun’s hair who faintly answered him with a _‘yes’_.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asked as he finally looked down to the older who’s eyes was now closed but he still answer Jaemin. “I’m the CEO starting tomorrow.”

 

Renjun didn’t even open his eyes, assuming that the conversation come to it’s end but he’s proven wrong when he heard Jaemin asking him again that made his heart race for some unknown reason, he wouldn’t even put a name on that feeling. “I know that’s not the thing that worries you, what is it?”

 

“I can be the CEO for as long as he wants me, but I’m scared that along the way he will be disappointed to me, I just don’t like the idea of Jeno being disappointed to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double updates because i might took a week before updating again. i hope you'll enjoy it! <3


	4. I'm alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt asleep thinking he’s alone again now that Renjun wasn’t beside him and that he’s on his family’s house but his parents will never be there to wake him up later on the day.

The sky wasn’t welcoming when Jeno step his foot on the front gate of his family old house at Incheon. This is the place where he was raised. The sky was too dark and it looks like in a minute the rain might fall. Not even wanting to get wet nor to wait for the rain to fall, Jeno fished out the key of the gate from his pocket, opening it as he enter.

 

The house wasn’t a mansion type, it wasn’t look like a house of an average person as well since it holds some elegance but it wasn’t too grand, it’s just enough to amaze a normal person. Once Jeno opened the front door of the house he was welcomed by the old furniture and pictures, the house doesn’t change in his opinion, the things that he remembers inside the living room was still lying and placed on their old position, the room was also clean, must be the maids that he hired to clean the house every week, the only thing that changed is the warmth of the room, it was cold now.

 

Roaming around the room, Jeno felt nostalgic, he remembers how he used to run around the room until the front door opens, revealing his father as he smiled to little Jeno before sitting on the one person couch at the living room, motioning Jeno to come near him as he asked the boy to report everything that happen to him the whole day, little Jeno gladly obliges and half way through his blabbering his mom will come from the kitchen to serve his father a coffee and a tea for little Jeno so he can be healthy.

 

“Tea…” Jeno murmurs to himself, remembering that his secretary loves tea. “Maybe I’ll buy him box of teas before I get back.” Jeno continue before he walked straight to the end of the stairs, his fingers touching the wall as he climbed up the stairs.

 

Suddenly he saw the high school Jeno running up, past him with his cousin as they laugh together. Following where the old Jeno head, he end up on the study room instead of his own room. When he was high school Jeno always go straight to their house’ study room instead of his own room, to study and read some book related to business. Since he was little he wants to be like his father so his parents raised him to be who he is right now.

 

Sitting on the chair behind the study table at the middle of the room Jeno inspect the table, there is a candle stand with a candle on it on the left side end of the tale while the middle was where the pencils and pens where placed and the right end of the table is where 3 of the family picture was placed. The first picture is both his parents, the second one is also his parents but with him, with little Jeno and the last one was him, during high school.

 

Wanting to reminisce some more Jeno reached for their family picture but he suddenly knocked it off. He was about to pick it up when a book from the book shelf behind him fell on the ground. Not gonna lie, he thinks his secretary was right, ghost are indeed true. Looking back and forth to the space on the bookshelf and the book on the ground he then decided to pick up the book and placed it back to the shelf before going his attention back to the family picture on the table but to his surprise it wasn’t knocked off anymore.

 

Jeno was starting to get scared when he reached for the picture again but this time he can’t pull it away from the table, it seems like that the picture was permanently attached to the table. Getting more curious than scared, Jeno reached for the other two picture but it wasn’t attached to the table like the family picture, he remember then that the picture can be knocked off the table but he can’t pull it away, putting things together, Jeno decided to knock off the family picture again and with that the book from the bookshelf behind him fell on the ground again.

 

_‘Why would dad put something like this on his study room?’_ Jeno though as he examined the now free space on the bookshelf, squinting his eyes more it seems like there’s a handle on the wall behind the shelf, bringing his hands to the handle, Jeno pulls it, making a sound of a wooden drawer being pulled, but to Jeno’s surprise it was indeed a wooden drawer, a very long yet thin sized wooden drawer that has a leather notebook stuffed on it.

 

Jeno brought it to the table then as he goes back on sitting to check what’s inside the notebook, flipping it to the first page he noticed that it was his father’s, it might be already years since he last saw his father’s penmanship but he was sure it was his father’s. Jeno closed the notebook then as he looked up to the ceiling so he can stop the tears that was about to fall from his eyes. Deciding that he should take a rest first because he just came a trip from Seoul and then he suddenly found his father’s journal, it tires him more, he’s not ready for what he’s about to know.

 

He placed back the wooden drawer then alongside with the book that made their family picture stood up again. Jeno looked down on the picture for the last time with hjs father’s journal on his hand with and bittersweet smile on his lips before he leaves the room, walking straight to his childhood bedroom. After he step his foot inside his own old room a sudden relief washed his whole body, his body stop getting tensed and he somehow felt lighter than usual, making him sleepy.

 

Roaming his eyes around his room Jeno agrees that his room still look the same just like how the whole house looks the same as well from the last time he saw it when he was still younger. The wall was still painted with pastel blue and the curtains was still white as well as the furniture while his bed was colored cream white, he’s thankful that his bed since young was a queen size bed or else he won’t fit on it, now that he planned to stay on their old house for weeks or even months.

 

Removing hi shoes as he put his father’s journal on the bed side table Jeno lay down on the bed. Now that he’s lying down while feeling tiredness all over his body he just realized how lonely he was. It’s been 9 years since his parents died from an accident. He was still 19 years old back then, his parents just died but he was forced to take over the company as soon as possible, he doesn’t have a choice but to set aside his sadness, he just let himself cry every night before he sleep but the whole day he doesn’t show anything. He took over the company without a second thought because it’s his father’s, no one will take away it from him, not even his family relatives, because his dad makes him promised years ago that the company will be Jeno’s no matter what happen to him.

 

During college he feel less alone because of his cousins but after his older cousin graduated he fly away to LA while his other cousin was send to New York after year after, Jeno felt alone again since he has no choice but to stay at Seoul, he didn’t even get a single vacation for himself since the funeral of his parents, he needs to depend only to himself for years since he trusted no one but then he met Renjun, his now secretary for 3 years and counting, Renjun make him feel less alone again, the older was not just a simple secretary, he was always there for Jeno, whenever he was drunk, he’s hungry or he has a fever Renjun would always be the first one to be there for him. The older might always nagged at him but Jeno loves it, he’s just happy that there is someone who was genuine enough to take care of him and to put up with his antics without asking in return, as long as he’s getting paid with his job and his job only Renjun is okay, the older prefer with Jeno not getting into trouble and take care of himself as a payment to the other things he does for Jeno that wasn’t already a secretary’s job.

 

And with that he felt asleep thinking he’s alone again now that Renjun wasn’t beside him and that he’s on his family’s house but his parents will never be there to wake him up later on the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who are waiting for an update (if there's anyone unu) i'm sorry! i'll try to update again but please enjoy this one for now! <3


	5. You can't live without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno doesn't feel okay with everything that he was suddenly discovering but it's okay as long Renjun will always be there.

After a few rings Jeno finally reached out for his ringing phone, not really in the mood to wake up just yet Jeno opened his eyes to slide the _‘accept’_ sign, not even checking the name of the person who was calling him before dropping his head back to the pillow with his eyes closed again as he try to muffle a soft _‘Hello.’_ for the person on the other line.

 

“Do you know what time is it already?” _damn is it Renjun?_ opening his eyes again to check who call him Jeno widen his eyes the name _‘My Tiny Satan Secretary’_ was flashing on his screen.

 

“N-no?” He answered after a good minute of silence and with that he heard a sigh from the other line.

 

“Don’t you dare go back to sleep, it’s already 8 pm, I’ll order something for you, you’re at Incheon right? Text me your exact place and eat what food I picked up for you and pay for it since it’s for you. Damn you can’t really live without me just yet.”

 

Jeno can’t help but to chuckle when the call ended. After nagging he just ended the call, his secretary is surely something. With a smile Jeno get up from his bed then as he walked over to the bag that he brought along with him so he can get the things he needs for a shower and a pair of fresh clothes not forgetting to text Renjun his place.

 

Not long after Jeno gets out from the bathroom the doorbell rings, making Jeno smile again as he remember how Renjun never forgets to remind him that he needs to eat. Grabbing his wallet, Jeno gets the food that was delivered for him and pay up as he walk over to the house’ kitchen, fishing out his phone after to facetime his secretary who answered immediately after a minute.

 

“What do you want?” was the first thing Renjun said while looking straight to the screen with his fearless eyes that made Jeno smile even more, the older might act like he’s always annoyed at Jeno but he knows that the older cares for him way too much at the same time and that annoyed look was just his front.

 

“I just want to see my ever so hard working secretary.” Jeno teased as he put the food on a plate, it was a steak and a two of cup rice, there’s also buffalo wings and one slice of chocolate cake. Renjun really do knows what he likes.

 

“Stop, I’m getting goosebumps.” Renjun said before looking away from the screen so he can focus on the papers he was reading earlier.

 

“Working?” Jeno asked as he starts eating. He just received a nod from the older that made him frown. “You’re busy I should hang up now—“ his words was cut short when Renjun sighed as he looked back on the screen.

 

“Don’t. I know how you like to eat with someone. Just keep on eating and I’ll work here. Is that okay?” Jeno smiles again as he nod his head. The older smiled back before looking back to the papers so Jeno can focused on eating again.

 

After finishing his dinner and a few of buffalo wings, Jeno decided to eat the cake then as he look back to the screen, watching his secretary work. Renjun was wearing a gray coat and a black polo sleeve underneath, as much as he wants to see Renjun in bright color clothes, the older looks good as well with dark colored clothes most specially when it is a formal one. Jeno’s eyes moved on the older’s face then, his secretary definitely looks cute but he’s handsome and pretty as well but scary since he always look serious but that makes him look cute even more in Jeno’s eyes most specially when he’s mad towards him whenever he will tease the older.

 

After finishing his cake Jeno put the plates on the sink then while he put the left over buffalo wings on the refrigerator so he can eat it tomorrow. When he’s done he smiled again on the screen of his phone as he get the older’s attention. “You should dye your hair back to black, you look good with your brown hair but you look the best with black, get home safely too, I’ll get going now.” Jeno ended the facetime then as he head back to his room.

 

When he sat down on his bed, he remember his father’s journal. Reaching for it so he can finally continue reading it’s content now that he feels okay again, Jeno flips the notebook to the next pages as he read them thoroughly. Along the way he learns everything that happens behind the scene at his company when it was still his father’s and when he finally came to the last page Jeno can’t help but to grip the notebook more tightly as his eyes widen. The information was too much, way too much that it made him sad and angry at the same time, he was too mad right now that he knows the reason behind his parents death. His dad already know that there’s something that will happen to him in a few days, he write down the last entry of his journal a few days before his death.

 

His parents death wasn’t just an accident, there is someone who made it look like an accident. His parents was murdered.

 

Jeno suddenly became alert when the lights turned off, he then noticed that it was raining again outside and its almost near past midnight. Felling like someone had just enter the house Jeno ripped the last part of the journal as he stuffed it to his credit cards on his wallet before placing it to his pocket while he put the journal on the secret drawer at his closet before leaving his room. Using the flashlight of his phone Jeno stop his way on the end of the stairs when the thunder roared outside the house.

 

He was about to take a step down on the stair when someone hit him on the head making him fall on the stairs. Everything was fast and blur to Jeno but he saw someone before his eyes closed and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts yet with this fic? i would be happy to see what you think about it on the comment section <3 i hope you're enjoying this fic as much as i do!


	6. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something wrong, Renjun is worried for Jeno.

Donghyuck frown as he watch his friend form the other couch, lean his head on the back rest with his eyes closed, looking like a dead person. It’s been four days since the last time Jeno texted Renjun, the younger doesn’t respond to his text too since Jeno’s phone was still off whenever Renjun will try to call him instead. The older wants to go straight to Incheon just to check his boss personally but during those four days he’s stuck at managing the company, he can’t leave just leave the company and disappoint Jeno just because he wants to see him and check him personally that leave him sleepless for four days as well and stress because of the papers he needs to check.

 

As much as he wants to get a new secretary for himself since Jeno seems like doesn’t have a plan to get back on being a CEO for the mean time, Renjun doesn’t trust anyone new to be on that position, as long as he can be the CEO and secretary himself he’ll just endure it that makes his work even more harder.

 

On the other hand, Donghyuck visited the older to deliver a coffee earlier, he rarely see Renjun this week that he gets worried about it but when he entered the office he just saw Renjun staring at the shattered glass on his feet. Getting more worried Donghyuck ushered the older on the couch instead and it’s been almost an hour but the older was still not talking making him sigh for the nth time as he decided to break the silence.

 

“Hey Junnie, are you okay?”

 

“I’m not.” Renjun answered immediately that caught Donghyuck off guard. The older usually doesn’t answer honestly when it come to this kind of questions because he doesn’t want other people to worry about him but with the sudden change Donghyuck felt like it must be really serious if Renjun is this rile up with Jeno not contacting him.

 

“What is it?” Donghyuck asked making Renjun looks straight at him with his eyes now opened as he crossed his arms with a frown. “I know when something wrong is going on. Jeno will always text me for updates about his company or just plainly tease me but it’s been four days, I don’t feel good about it. I just want this week to end so I can visit Incheon quickly just to check him, I know there is really something that wasn’t right here. I can’t even think properly, I feel nervous.”

 

The last word of the older made Donghyuck feel nervous as well. Renjun knows Jeno more than anyone else, he knows because when some of the employees from Jeno’s company take a breather or a break on his café everyone talks about the two. Donghyuck knows this one too even though he’s not there everyday with just how Renjun talk about his boss. If Renjun said there’s something wrong going on, there must be something that wasn’t right.

 

Not wanting Renjun to overthink more Donghyuck decided to let the older eat some sweets down to his café then. “Get up, let’s go to my café just for half an hour, you need a break.”

 

Not really having enough energy to argue, Renjun get up from his seat but he stop midway when his phone rings. Fishing out his phone at his pocket to see who was calling Renjun widen his eyes as he looked back at Donghyuck who was now raising his eyebrow at Renjun questioningly. The older take his gaze back then to his phone to check if he’s not seeing things. It was indeed Jeno’s contact name and number flashing at his phone screen.

 

Without wasting more time, Renjun answered the call with heavy breathes. He wants to shout on the other line but he keep himself from doing so. It’s been four days that the younger made him worry and nervous for some reason, he knows there is something wrong when he felt it so he just control his anger because there must be something going on and no matter what Jeno say to him right now he will not let the chance go, he will know what’s wrong.

 

“Hello?” Renjun said as he waited for Jeno from the other line to answer back but his heart race when someone’s voice answered him instead of the soft yet deep voice of the person he’s been meaning to talk for days now.

 

“May I know who’s this? You’re on his emergency calling number.” and with that Renjun was more than sure that there is really something wrong going on.


	7. I know you but I don’t really remember you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can you forget someone who you can’t live without just like that?”

Not really wanting to leave his station the guard of the village sigh as he look up to the sky that was still roaring with thunder and heavy rain. It’s near past midnight when multiple of resident of the village call their stations to ask for help because of electric maintenance problems. The guard starts walking on the road then as he passed by on some of the house who doesn’t face any problem until he stop in front of the Lee’s. The gate was opened as well as the front door of the house, the lights are off too, the guard decided to call her wife then since the woman was the maid hired by the young master of the Lee’s.

 

“Honey, the gate and front door of Lee’s was open, the light are off too, I thought young master Jeno will be staying here again for a while?” the guard asked to the other line of the phone as he keep himself from where he was standing not really wanting to make a move that might fired him.

 

“The lights are off? Not even the lights outside the house? I’m sure Jeno always leave the lights outside the house on and he doesn’t leave the door open as well.”

 

“Should I check the house?” The guard asked his wife again and received a faint ‘yes’ after a minute of silence. Feeling that something might be wrong the guard passed the gate then as he entered the front door. Not really having any source of light inside the house, the guard opened his flashlight then. “Young master Jeno?!”

 

When his flashlight opened he called for the man again as he roam the light of his flashlight on the living room causing him to stop the light at the end of the stairs as he saw the man he was calling minutes ago lying flat on the floor, his head bathing on his own blood. “H-Honey go the nearest hospital the young master should be treated there, make it quick!” the guard said immediately to the other line, ending it as he grab his two-way radio to contact his comrades.

 

“Call an ambulance, **** street, House #127, quick!”

 

Not long after, the ambulance came making the guard come with the nurses as he was the only person that knows the patient that moment. The Patient was on a critical condition sending him straight to the operating room after passing the emergency room. The guard was soon joined by his wife and after a long hours of waiting the nurse assist the old couple to ask things about Jeno.

 

Thankfully Jeno make it on the operating room though he was unconscious for days now, the wife of the guard, Mrs. Park visits him everyday though since she was also the head maid of the Lee’s before up until now. It’s almost four days and they can’t contact anyone since the old couple only knows Jeno and his parents from the Lee’s. His wallet only has credit and business card with, money as well, leaving them with no contact since his phone doesn’t work anymore as well, but the hospital already hired someone to fix it in hope to contact just a single soul.

 

The woman was now wiping Jeno’s arms when he started groaning, his fingers twitching, sending the woman’s eyes to widen as he leave Jeno to call the nurses and doctors to check on him. It’s a miracle for someone who almost die to wake up after a couple of days, everything was going well not until when the doctor ask him if he remember what happened to him, making the room fell silent. The Doctor ask more question before he’s done, instructing the nurse what should they do as he smiled down to Jeno telling him to rest.

 

After leaving the room, the Doctor explained to Mrs. Park that Jeno was experiencing amnesia but it’s mostly temporary so they should be careful on telling him story that might hurt him on the process. The doctor keep explaining to the woman the situation when one of the nurses came to disturb the two, telling them that the patient’s phone works again and they already called the person who was on his first emergency calling number, named Huang Renjun, making them sigh in relief.

 

On the other hand Renjun didn’t even get another sleep for that day as he finish all the works so he can pack that night and leave Seoul by tomorrow which is by today. He was already driving at Incheon, making his way more faster on the hospital. He was still wearing a corporate attire when he gets out of his car and enter the hospital since he came from his last appointment this morning on the company. With the nurse leading him to his boss room, Renjun’s heart keep on racing, he was already informed briefly that the man has amnesia and that makes him even more worried and nervous on how the hell he will approach Jeno then?

 

All of his worries were gone when Jeno’s hospital room opened, it’s the first time Renjun experience that thing, the thing where the time seems to stop. Jeno was looking straight at him with his head wrapped with bandage. Feeling like the tears will fall on his eyes, Renjun walk aggressively inside the room, stopping on the end of Jeno’s hospital bed as he shouted all of his worries and anger, not really minding the nurses, doctor and the old woman that was with them on the room.

 

“You fucker I won’t let you go away alone again, you’re so stupid, you’re a dumbass Lee Jeno!”

 

Renjun’s breathe were heavy, he has a lot of things to say but he doesn’t know where to start but instead of getting mad at Renjun because he just swear and shouted to Jeno, the man smiled instead, his eyes turning crescent as he keep his eyes looking straight at Renjun’s.

 

“I know you, I’m sure, but sadly I don’t really remember you.”

 

“That is why you’re a fucking dumbass and an asshole. How can you forget someone who you can’t live without just like that?”

 

Jeno chuckled then, sending a relief to Renjun’s chest because even though the younger doesn’t really remember him, his eyes tells different, he knows Jeno felt that he knows Renjun and that’s more than enough… for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm doing at least a good job on this fic aaaa, please enjoy today's update <3


	8. I only trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno can't trust anyone after what happened to him except Renjun, it's always Renjun.

Jeno and Renjun keep on staring at each other when everyone leaves the room to give the two of them some time, to talk or maybe to adjust because even Jeno still acts like himself who Renjun used to know at some ways it also looked like he wasn’t Jeno at all. His eyes says it all, Renjun knows that eyes, he looks so lost. Sighing Renjun fish out his phone from his pocket to break the silence, he’s not used to not hearing a single tease from the younger, heck he’s not even sure if he likes it or not.

 

“We should call your aunt or your Doyoung hyung so they can take you to their home instead of yours, you need someone—“ Renjun didn’t finish his words when Jeno grab his wrist, his eyes were wide, he looks mortified.

 

“Don’t.” Jeno firmly said with a flat tone on his voice. Renjun only hear Jeno uses that tone when he really doesn’t like it, or when he feels comfortable. Not really wanting to scare the younger, Renjun nodded his head as he gently pulled Jeno’s hand away from his wrist as he put his phone away.

 

“Why?” Renjun gently asked so Jeno won’t get scared or pressured, the room fell silent after the question again but that didin’t stop Renjun to look straight at Jeno’s eyes, he knows the younger will answer him, he just need some time and Renjun is patient enough to wait for him to talk.

 

“I don’t know, I just had a bad feeling about it.” Jeno admitted, his eyes going soft and lost again. Renjun wants to look away but he can’t, he doesn’t want to see Jeno like this but he can’t help to get worried, he doesn’t want to admit it even to himself but he’s afraid that once he looks away the younger will be gone again. “The last memory I had is someone staring down at me while I was lying down on the floor, almost dying, it was blur, but I really don’t trust anyone, not even a relative, I just really had a bad feeling about that kind of idea.” The younger continue.

 

“Okay, I understand.” Renjun smiled encouragingly at Jeno, making the younger sigh in relief and finally smile back at him. “Where do you want to stay then? At your penthouse?” Renjun asked again since Jeno will be out in a few days.

 

Jeno shakes his head then as the older take it as an answer. Frowning as he thinks deeply, Renjun asked him again. “Where do you want to stay then?” and this time he received a wide smile as an answer.

 

“Now, I’m the one who don’t feel good about this.” Renjun blurted out as he brush his hair using his fingers out of frustration while Jeno let out a fit of chuckle that filling the four sides of the room.

 

And that’s how Jeno end up on Renjun’s condo after a week with his bags and luggage, the older opening the door for him. “Jeno I swear to god I will kill you if my house end up looking like a garbage site after you live here.” Jeno pouted at him then as he step his foot inside the condo, sulking quietly making Renjun roll his eyes before smiling as he watch Jeno remove his shoes before dragging himself to the living room. Dramatically dropping himself on the couch.

 

“You want something?” Renjun shouted as he walk towards his kitchen to open the refrigerator. “Anything will do!” Jeno shouted back making Renjun pull out a can of soda and the cake he bought the other day to get Jeno a slice before putting it back on the refrigerator, bringing the snack on the living room as he put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

 

“I only have those so make yourself full for now.” Jeno open his closed eyes to take a look and when he spotted a cake he immediately sit properly as he look up to Renjun who was standing beside him. “You’re the bestest.” Renjun shake his head at the silly comment before telling Jeno he will be on the guest room to fix his things, Jeno send him a thumbs up as an answer as he keep on eating the cake while watching some variety show at the flat screen Renjun owned.

 

Renjun pulled the luggage and bag of the younger with him at the guest room, he already cleaned the room yesterday so he won’t stress himself today just to finish it for Jeno, now the only thing he needs to do is to unpack whatever Jeno packed for himself and store it at the closet and placed his things on the study table or in the bed side table. It took him hours before he get finished and when he’s done the door suddenly opened revealing a Jeno who was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed at his chest.

 

“It looks organized just how I like it.” Jeno commented while sending a thankful look at Renjun, he roam his eyes then at the room to appreciate his job and he really did a good one. “It’s because I’m always the one who unpack your things when were out for business trips and seminars, I’m also the one who cleans your room when you’re sick so I know where to put your things, Sir.” Jeno let out another fit of chuckle at the formalities making Renjun smiled.

 

Jeno joined him at the bed then, sitting beside Renjun as he lean at the older’s shoulder, resting his head there as he closed his eyes, making Renjun’s mouth hang open and his eyes wide. “Just until I fall asleep. I don’t really get enough sleep lately.” Renjun hum in agreement then after seconds of silence.

 

Minutes passed by Renjun decided to ask Jeno a question he already asked at the hospital before but he just need to hear that answer again. “Why me, Jeno?”

 

“Because you’re the only one I trust.” And with that they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back next sunday, please wait for it! Have a great day everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching some mcu movies last weekend and then i suddenly miss pepper and tony that resulted of me, writing this fic which is inspired with their relationship though there will be no hero on this fic and no, Jeno won't be Iron Man or something, I'm just inspired with their relationship but not with the whole entire mcu movie. If you happen to read this fic I hope you'll enjoy it and you'll stay until the end of their journey! <3


End file.
